


Faraway Scent - Altezza

by michirukaiou7



Series: The Long Way Home [14]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per tutta la vita, aveva guardato Seishiro dal basso verso l’alto, in punta di piedi per parlargli all’orecchio, quando era bambino, e ogni volta che la mamma aggiungeva una nuova tacca sul muro per segnare la sua altezza, lui guardava con desiderio l’altra fila di segni, quelli di suo fratello, immaginando il giorno in cui sarebbe stato alto quanto lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faraway Scent - Altezza

Era…  _destabilizzante_ , pensò Fuma.  
Suo fratello continuava a rimanere identico, nonostante fosse già passato qualche anno da quando… da quando aveva incontrato quei due vampiri.  
Per tutta la vita, aveva guardato Seishiro-niisan dal basso verso l’alto, in punta di piedi per parlargli all’orecchio, quando era bambino, e ogni volta che la mamma aggiungeva una nuova tacca sul muro per segnare la sua altezza, lui guardava con desiderio l’altra fila di segni, quelli di suo fratello, immaginando il giorno in cui sarebbe stato alto quanto lui.  
Adesso, invece… Che buffo: l’ultima volta che si erano incontrati, la fronte di Seishiro arrivava più o meno al suo naso; i lineamenti ed il fisico erano rimasti quelli di un adolescente, il ghigno e lo sguardo, però, erano gli stessi, adulti e maliziosi, e l’occhio destro senza vita quasi non si notava.  
A volte si chiedeva quanto dovesse aver perso la testa per quel ragazzino, per aver ceduto a quella volpe di Yuuko persino un occhio pur di poterlo ritrovare; e sghignazzò, pensando a quanto avrebbe voluto dare un’occhiata al magazzino della Strega, ben conoscendo parte degli oggetti che conteneva, procurati da lui stesso e da Seishiro.  
E poi un giorno, proprio per via di un lavoro assegnatogli da Yuuko, inaspettatamente, aveva incontrato il famoso Subaru-kun.  
Oh, certo, era un ragazzo adorabile, gentile, dai modi timidi ed eleganti e, conoscendo Seishiro, poteva facilmente immaginare come mai lo avesse tanto incantato, ma gli preferiva di gran lunga il fratello, con quegli occhioni viola brucianti di collera e i lineamenti del viso sempre tesi in un'espressione furibonda. Davvero  _adorabile_.  
Che peccato, si disse, che suo fratello non avesse fatto in tempo ad incrociarli; un peccato davvero, a giudicare dall’espressione con cui Subaru gli aveva chiesto di Seishiro-niisan, un misto di imbarazzo e timidezza.  _Questa specie di bambolina di madreperla è l’oggetto dei desideri di mio fratello_ , aveva pensato guardandolo; Seishiro era sempre stato una persona perfettamente padrona di sé, sin dall’infanzia, e quel ragazzino, invece, era riuscito a creare una frattura in quel mondo di autocontrollo e sicurezza che suo fratello si portava dietro sin da quando aveva memoria.  
Un po’ lo ingelosiva questa constatazione, ma, da un certo punto di vista, lo divertiva: Seishiro-niisan era sceso dal piedistallo di un passo, ma questo glielo rendeva in un certo senso più vicino; lui e suo fratello avevano sempre cercato cose diverse, nel loro girovagare tra i mondi, ma adesso, per la prima volta, gli sembrava che le loro strade parallele si fossero inclinate di un pochino, quel tanto che bastava a permettere loro di incrociarsi, prima o poi.  
Sorrise al pensiero che sarebbe stato davvero divertente se il loro punto d’incrocio, un giorno, si sarebbe intersecato con quei due vampiri: era proprio curioso di vedere l’espressione di suo fratello, perché era sicuro che sarebbe stata la stessa,  _identica_ , di quando, da bambini, riusciva a districare dai rami di un albero il suo aquilone.


End file.
